


Nothing

by VergofTowels



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, HSWC Wannabe..., No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go to the movies, <br/>I will sing you a song about nothing at all</p><p>Let's go to the movies, Let's go to the movies, <br/>Nothing at all, Nothing at all, Nothing at all, Nothing at all.</p><p>Regina Spektor - "Loveology"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I am not on a team for the HSWC, but as I was reading through the prompts for the bonus round, I was struck to write this. Even though no one's getting points, I hope it's enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Prompt was by psonu.

What do you want to do today?

The words are on the tip of your tongue, but you let them lie there, unspoken, caressed by soft wet warmth, tasting of bitterness. His feathers tickle your cheek, smooth and silky, because you are brushing them down the right way.

You wonder if he’s asleep. 

You wonder if he can sleep.

Over your head, his wing arches like a summer sunset. You remember summer on the island, the rainy season, water dripping down long leaves to soak into your hair, inky black and straight, sopping, clinging to your bare back. You remember sunsets, filling the whole sky with colors, rhymes about red teasing your brain as you watched blue explode and fade gently to black. You remember the sun.

It wasn’t green.

He sighs in standbysleepmode and you wrap your arms around him, bury your face in his ruff, nestle his tail between your legs. He’s a long length against you and your chest feels tender as it touches his. You’re not wearing a bra. You are wearing panties, but you wish you weren’t. He laid you down last night, mouthing your neck, shades lost in the tangle of your dress on the floor, his rough hands careful, his words not. 

He backed off at the last minute. You didn’t want him to. Something was happening to your body. Nothing was happening to his.

“Dave…” you say and he interrupts.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Me. Us. You. Earth. Then and now. The future. Our future. John and Rose and Dave. 

Summer. Sun. Sex. 

Love.

“Nothing.” You close your eyes and worry the hem of your underwear. “Let’s sleep a little more.”


End file.
